


【授翻】My Husband

by yelancc



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelancc/pseuds/yelancc
Summary: “我丈夫这样，我丈夫那样。Jack没有顺着你满口‘我的丈夫’这条线索找过来敲门真是个奇迹。”“他并不知悉我们已经缔结了婚姻这个事实。”“就只剩下他不知道了！”//在这篇同人中，Hannibal被爱情迷住了心神，而Will最终发现Hannibal是那种人（That Guy）//
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 29





	【授翻】My Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Husband](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515457) by [VictoriaAGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaAGrey/pseuds/VictoriaAGrey). 



> 在此感谢VictoriaAGrey太太的授权。原文也在AO3，希望大家去给太太留言点赞。是一篇轻松愉快的小短文，不发刀只发糖，欢迎品尝，也欢迎大家留言。
> 
> PS：希望小伙伴们耐心阅读，理解 that guy 到底是什么意思。另外，在随缘上小伙伴们也可以找到本文。

如果迷恋将世界绘成了亮红色，而爱情使人盲目，Will不能确定Hannibal对他怀有的到底是什么样的情感，他知道Hannibal对这段感情 **神魂颠倒** 。当他们还在相互求爱的时候，他能在Hannibal眼中捕捉到赤裸裸的喜爱之意，而这样的眼神现在依然存在。  
  
如今，他的触碰不再是纯粹出于必要的需求或者寻求安抚的目的，那变成了出于一种渴望，伸手感受他最在意的人的渴望。有些时候，Will几乎想要因为Hannibal呼唤他名字的方式而脸红，仿佛那声音是种爱抚。他会常常想，他是如何能够适应如此多的爱慕之情的，鉴于他一生中已习惯于接近于无的情感表达。  
  
就像是在回应他的思想似的，每次这些想法在脑中闪过时，Hannibal总是会让他沐浴在更多的爱慕中，蜂拥而至的关注和喜爱像是要让他溺亡，以至于让他完全忘记一开始他到底在思考些什么。Hannibal对他的爱一点儿也不传统或是寻常，这就是为什么当他意识到Hannibal是那种人（That Guy）后，他感到如此震惊。  
  
或早或晚，每个人都会遇到 **那种人** ，或者说，至少Will希望如此。因为当他想到一生中被迫参与各种社交场合时遇到的 **那种人** 时，他并不想承认自己在这件事儿上运气是如此糟糕。 **那种人** 实在太容易被识别了，Will甚至不明白为什么自己花了这么久才发现，一个他了解对方就像了解自己一样——甚至更多——的人，就是 **那种人** 。  
  
此时距离他们相拥着坠下断崖已经过去了一年，而现在Will意识到他正在出席由Hannibal执教的大学所举办的一场慈善晚宴。他们一进入舞厅就立即分开了，Hannibal去寻找静默拍卖会的合适拍下的拍卖品，而Will离开去拿香槟。当他在等待酒保斟酒时，他感到有人拍了一下他的胳膊。  
  
“抱歉打扰了，不过我们可能没有认出来您，您是……教授？”  
  
他看向他的右手边，有两个看上去像学生年龄的女生用期待的目光打量着他。他好奇地冲她们挑起一边眉毛。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“哦，对不起，我的名字是Leila，”高个子的女生说，一边用手指向自己，然后指向她的同伴。“这是Malika。我们一起在这里做学生志愿者。我们致力于认识所有的教授。但是我们两个谁都不记得你。”  
  
“不过我们认为我们不会忘记一个如此引人注目的人的。”  
  
Will听出了二人调情的语气，感觉自己的脸颊有热气升腾起来。“恐怕你们不认识我，是因为我根本不是这里的教授。”  
  
“那你是学生喽？”  
  
“还是一位募捐人？”  
  
“都不是。不过我和这里的某位教授结婚了。”  
  
当她们认识到他已经结婚后，二人眼里的顽皮轻快暗淡了下来。他确实感觉到有些许的愧疚，但是她们需要知道，她们所想到的任何求爱手段都将是徒劳的。  
  
“我能询问对方是谁么？”  
  
“Hans Drexel。”  
  
他还没从舌尖上吐露Hannibal的假名的陌生感中回过神来，这两个女生就惊讶地转向对方，字面意思上的尖叫起来。Will记不起来他最后一次看见女孩儿们兴奋到尖叫是什么时候了，然后他冲她们回了个有点儿啥的笑，他不知道女孩儿兴奋的原因是什么，但是能确定这不是恶意的。  
  
“怎么了？是因为我说了什么话么？”  
  
等Malika冷静下来后，她把自己的手抚在胸前笑着说：“相信我，我实在是太想见到你本人了。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“ **所有人** 都知道Drexel教授结婚了。我是说，字面儿意义上的所有人，”Leila咯咯笑道，她和Malika默契地互相瞥了一眼。“有时在讲课时，他会露出那副表情，然后我们就 **知道** 他会说——”  
  
“‘我的丈夫！’”她们和声说。  
  
“而我们终于见到了他的丈夫本人。”  
  
“我们知道你一定很有魅力，可谁知道你会这么漂亮!（such a dish）”  
  
Malika打了一下Leila的胳膊然后目瞪口呆地看着她。“Leila！”  
  
“怎么了？”她不以为耻地反唇相讥，转身看着Will。“Drexel教授迷人到令人昏倒而你也这么英俊。你们两个一定是天生一对。”  
  
Will甚至不知道从哪里开始回复。客观地说，他知道他和Hannibal有些魅力，但他从来没有想过把二者描绘在一起，也从来没有想过他们的特质会相互衬托或是匹配。这两个女孩儿显然做到了，并且二人的热情与激动让他微笑，她们的快乐太有感染力、太容易被他人吸收了。一只熟悉的手搭在了他的肩上，使他不必费力地去寻找合适的回答。  
  
“我还在想你到底去哪儿了。”  
  
他回过头去看Hannibal。看到Will眼里的欢乐他的笑容更明显了，就像看见Will这一件事就已经可以满足他的所有需求。  
  
“我想我应该给我们拿点香槟。你知道这种事会等上多久。”  
  
“是的，并且只有摄入酒精才能让我们幽默风趣地渡过难关。”他揶揄道，一边转向女孩们打招呼。“晚上好，女士们。看起来你们与我的丈夫进行了一次愉快的会面。”  
  
在Malika回答之前，Leila和Malika针对那个熟悉的代称分享了一个故意的对视。“他太迷人了，Drexel教授。”  
  
“能见到您一直高度赞扬的人实在是太棒了，教授。如果您不介意的话，您们两个已经结婚多久了？”  
  
“我们最近刚刚庆祝了一周年纪念。”他回答道，眼中充满怀旧。Will也被记忆所淹没了，清晰地回想起了他们待在俄罗斯的那一周，他们一同杀死了一对从事人口贩卖的夫妇。俄罗斯白色的雪在倾覆的鲜血下显得美极了。“但我的心被他占据得要更久得多。”  
  
很明显，Hannibal是在迎合女孩子们在他们周围铺洒出的浪漫氛围，给她们年轻而热情的心一些东西去追逐，而Will发现他是支持的。Leila和Malika沉迷于他们二人的相爱，而这是他很少遇到的。这是一种真诚的善意的嫉妒，不是破坏性的，而是烈火烹油，让她们幻想有一天自己也能感受到同样的爱。她们永远也感受不到他和Hannibal之间的那种爱——谁也感受不到——但他可以满足她们的幻想，他喜欢这个想法。  
  
他露出腼腆的笑容，把一只充满占有欲的手放在Hannibal的小腹上，另一只手搂住他的腰，放在他的腰窝上。他可能有点夸张了，但他喜欢在Hannibal眼中闪烁的欲望和女孩们脸上温柔的微笑。“别把自己形容得像个乞怜者，”他轻微地责备道。“你知道我被你吸引了很多年了。”  
  
每当Will提起他对Hannibal的爱时，Hannibal的表情就会危险地徘徊在理智和端庄的边界上。对Will来说，看到像Hannibal这样强大而令人敬畏的人变得羞涩是一件吸引人的事，就像Hannibal下一秒就会脸红一样。  
  
Hannibal不会放过给Will惊喜的每一次机会，他让Will看到了自己眼中一闪而过的想法。Will想起女孩儿们还在这儿，把目光转了回去。她们看起来随时都会因为他们特意的表演而兴奋到爆炸。  
  
Hannibal清了清嗓子，重新站稳了脚跟，引起了他们的注意。“抱歉，但在拍卖前我们还有一些社交要做。希望你们能够善良地准许我们离开。”  
  
“当然，教授。我们的本意并不是要占用您和您的丈夫太多时间。”Leila后悔地说。  
  
“你们并未造成任何困扰。事实上——”他说着，探过身子，阴险地低声说。“比起我们即将遇到的一些人，你们两个才是更好的聊天伙伴。”  
  
Malika用手捂住自己的嘴，以一种夸张的方式低声回复道：“尤其是如果这些人中有Thompson教授的话。”  
  
Will不知道Thompson教授是谁，但如果Hannibal都放松地跟着女孩儿们一起笑了起来，那他一定是一个非常无聊的人。在交换了一堆关于见面多么愉快的陈词滥调之后——Will很高兴地意识到自己确实感到高兴——Hannibal从吧台拿起他们的香槟酒杯，转身离开。  
  
“哦，还有一件事，女士们。”他转过头喊了一声，在女孩儿们离开之前引起了她们的注意。  
  
“有什么事情么，教授？”  
  
“我有充分的证据证明，你们的哲学老师会在下周三进行突击式地测试。内容是关于尼采的超越善与恶的第132段。我认为为这种可能出现的突发事件做好充分的准备是一件明智的事。”  
  
Hannibal朝她们眨了眨眼，然后转身带着Will在学术精英的人群中穿梭（Thompson教授真的是无聊透顶）。与此同时，有一件事也凸显了出来，Will没被介绍过名字。Hannibal会称他为‘我的丈夫’，而刚被介绍给他的人就会争相抢着大谈特谈能把头衔对上真人真是太好了。  
  
经过这个漫长而艰辛的夜晚之后，他得到的基本信息是，Hannibal对身边的每一个人和任何一个声音所达范围内的人，都夸夸其谈自己的美好品质。为了让自己在整个拍卖过程中有事可做，Will制定了一个计划，他要观察Hannibal是如何称呼他的，看看这个事件是一次性的还是已经成为了某种模式的一部分。结果他在这两方面都错了……Hannibal是近乎 **病态的** 。  
  
“我丈夫想要一杯咖啡。黑咖，加两块糖。”  
  
“养狗是我不得不妥协的，否则我丈夫不会嫁给我的。”  
  
“我觉得这条浅蓝色的领带能衬托出我丈夫的眼睛。”  
  
“你的妻子钓鱼？她和我丈夫应该会相处得很好。”  
  
“有一次，我丈夫为了给我一个惊喜横渡了大西洋。”  
  
他有法医心理学的硕士学位，在新奥尔良警察部门工作了五年，在联邦调查局学院任教了十年，花了无数个小时来分析最糟糕的案例，而在经历了与两个二十来岁的过分易激动年轻人的谈话后，Will才意识到Hannibal是 **那种人** 。也许自从他上次遇到 **那种人** 后已经过去了太久了——那种人在二十多岁和三十出头的男人里最常见——但是这没有让Will感到宽慰，因为自己没能辨识出Hannibal身上的特征。他决定直接问问在问题漩涡中心的那个男人。  
  
“Hannibal。”Will一边走进厨房一边说。据他所看到的，Hannibal正在准备烤制一颗心脏。大概率是来自前几夜他们杀死的那个毒枭的。（那个渣滓想用一公斤可卡因收买他们。Will被逗笑了，然后用那一公斤可卡因和另外九公斤把他的头埋在了一大堆的焦炭里，让他看起来就像被乐高积木罩住一样。）  
  
“Will。”  
  
“我需要承认。”Will先开始说，看着Hannibal在切碎迷迭香时手臂上移动的肌肉。“我们现在比过去更加了解彼此了，但是你的行为仍然很难预测。有的时候我根本不知道拿你怎么办。 _（译者注：what to make of you：有做饭怎么做的意思）_ ”  
  
“不论你决定制定什么菜单，我相信它都会比Mason和他的医生准备的菜单更有创意。”  
  
Will怒视着Hannibal，嘴角轻微上翘，确保Hannibal感受到了他的情绪。他走进了Hannibal可笑的双关语的陷阱，就像他在这个领域需要教导似的。Hannibal是一个会走路会说话的食人笑话具象化，而Will吃惊于在他们交往的过程中他错过了这么多双关笑话的真谛。回过头来看，这些笑话就像犯罪行为一样显眼。  
  
“我受够了你的双关了。”  
  
他也知道，他为带起了这股不良风气感到愧疚。当他第一次这么做时，Hannibal笑到流泪，这是他特有的矫揉造作的甜蜜。Hannibal不是每次都笑成那个样子，但是他愉快的笑声总是让一切的双关笑话物有所值。  
  
“我不是有意转移你的话题，但是我不能让任何一个好机会溜走。”他放下刀缓和了自己的情绪，把全部注意力都放在了Will身上。“你有什么要谈的吗?”  
  
“我想知道你是什么时候成为 **那种人（That Guy）** 的。”  
  
“That Guy？”  
  
他扬起眉毛，显得十分困惑。Will决定尽可能长时间地含糊拖延，用来小小的报复Hannibal。“是的，That Guy。”  
  
“不论你说的那类人是谁，我都可以向你保证我不是故意成为那样的人的。”  
  
“我知道你没有，”他继续道，装出一副严厉的怒吼样子。“这就是它如此有趣的原因。”  
  
不管说了多少次，Will都知道当自己说他有趣时，对方还是有点激动。他能看见自己的评价让Hannibal有了反应，但是这点反馈很快被即将突破临界值的困惑盖过了。这样得享受对Hannibal的戏弄似乎有些残忍了，但是他曾经将自己犯下的谋杀构陷给Will，考虑到这点，他觉得对方至少应该得到这样的待遇。Will倚靠在墙上看向Hannibal，而Hannibal正在用胳膊支撑在料理台面上回望。他前臂的肌肉因为施力而紧绷得把血管都凸出来了。如果他集中注意力的话，Will觉得自己能够听见血液在血管里鼓动的声音。当他休憩的时候，血液轻轻地在他体内跳动，但当他不休息的时候，它会如何加速。当他们杀人的时候，当他们在运动的时候，当他们在阵痛的时候——  
  
“Will！”  
  
他突然从思绪中抽身出来，在欲望的迷雾中，他朝Hannibal猫头鹰般地眨了眨眼。显然，Hannibal享受着知晓Will的思绪蔓延到何处，但他还是及其困惑。这是不可思议的。让Hannibal感到困惑是他一生中最大的乐趣。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“你正要跟我解释，我是如何不知不觉地变成那类人的（That Guy）。”  
  
Will决定同情Hannibal。“你见过新婚的夫妇么？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“疯狂相爱不见外物的那种？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“他们一般怎么称呼对方的？”  
  
几秒钟后，Hannibal恍然大悟，他的表情介于无助和开心之间，让Will咧嘴一笑，Hannibal的嘴角也露出了笑容。他朝Will的方向绕着岛走了过来，点了点头。“我明白了。你是说 **那种人（That Guy）** 。”  
  
“ **那种人（That Guy）** 。”Will附和道。  
  
“我真的有那么糟糕么？”他问道，走过来站在Will面前。  
  
“极其。非常。”Will严肃地告诉他。“我丈夫这样，我丈夫那样。真奇怪Jack没跟着你的‘我丈夫’找到家门口。”  
  
“他并不知道我们已经结婚了。”  
  
“只有他一个不知道了！”Will笑了，而Hannibal的笑声和他的笑声配合得很完美。“说真的，Hannibal，我好像连名字都没有。你的同事，你的学生，他们只是把我当成你一直叫的‘我丈夫’。你最好在我的文件上也划掉James Moradi的名字，改成‘我的丈夫’。”  
  
“这让你困扰么？”  
  
在Will搞清楚Hannibal一直在做什么之后，这确实是一个值得让他反复思考的问题。当他听到情侣们这样相称的时候，他从来都不喜欢，好一点，他只会认为这很烦人，最差情况下，他觉得这是一种模糊的贬低。它的占有欲太强了，就像口头上的烙印一样，用别人的头衔来称呼他们是如何属于他们的。  
  
配偶的头衔不同于其他表示家人性质的头衔，比如叔叔或祖母一类的。它们更多显现出的是二者的关系，而非所有权，而且经常和具体人物的名字一起出现。‘我的姨母Julia’和‘我的妻子Julia’存在差异是有原因的。有了配偶的头衔，名字的存在相比必须更像是可选择的。一个人的配偶可以保持匿名，但是所有关系依然存在。  
  
但是Will肯定Hannibal不是因为这个才这么做的。他会认为这种行为很粗鲁。而这让Will需要继续探究对方为什么要这么做，并且他承认他对此毫无头绪。  
  
“并不是很困扰。我更感兴趣的是你沦落到拥有如此……平凡的爱好。”  
  
“你需要我的解释么？”  
  
“你之前知道你一直在这么称呼我？”  
  
Hannibal摇了摇头，几缕蓬松的头发垂到了前额。“并不全部知晓。但是我能想象出我这么做的原因。”  
  
“我洗耳恭听。”  
  
“我承认当我使用你的假名时感觉很奇怪，而当我发现某些事不愉快时，我会竭力避免它的发生。对我来说，你是Will，是我的丈夫。而James不是我的丈夫。”  
  
“Will Graham已经死去了。”他回答道。听着Hannibal的话，他的喉咙因翻涌的情绪发紧。  
  
“Will Graham现在就在厨房里，站在我面前。”Hannibal反驳道。他伸手握住Will的手，抚弄着他无名指上的铂金指环。“婚姻是一种状态，而不是一纸契约。名义上Will Graham已经死去了，但是对我来说，他才是我的灵魂所求。”  
  
“灵魂伴侣？”  
  
“同个灵魂，两具肉体。半身永远都在追寻完满，冒着泯灭的风险而在所不辞。”  
  
“若是我们的灵魂重逢，我认为冒着泯灭风险的应该是这个世界。”  
  
“正是如此。”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
当Will带领着Hannibal走向他通常购买为晚宴准备的鲜花的花店时，积雪在他的足下咯吱作响。今晚他们就有一场晚宴，而Will对此十分期待。当他看着Hannibal的一些令人不愉快的社交熟人吃下新鲜出炉的连环杀手时，他会感到极大的乐趣的。这让Will精神倍增，他猜Hannibal是想让他一直保持这种精神状态，所以坚持暂缓前期准备工作，选择和Will一同上街取回他预订的鲜花。来到小店门前，Will为Hannibal打开门，然后跟随对方走进店里。  
  
“Margaret！”他一边叫一边把鞋子踩在门垫上，这样他就不会在商店留下污迹了。  
  
“那是我最喜爱的客人在冲我不知廉耻地大叫么？”她从店铺后方喊道，从里面出来看见Will后脸上露出微笑。“真是你！你最近该死的过得怎么样？”  
  
Margaret是一个70岁的、满口脏话的美国人老板。她也许是少数几个他永远不会邀请赴宴的人之一，不管他事实上有多欢迎她的出席。他喜欢她，而在他看来，宴会是为那些一旦他发现他们犯了在他看来合情合理的罪行，他就会高兴地吃掉的人准备的。  
  
“现在感觉好多了，鉴于我现在有你这样的美人相伴。”  
  
“你真是满嘴胡话。我真不知道我为什么要忍受你。”Margaret一边说一边热情地拥抱他。她不得不踮起脚尖，而Will则弯下腰来迎接她。  
  
“这可能和我每个月从你这里买足够多的花，使你的店得以维持营业多年有关。”  
  
“说到这儿，你什么时候能请我去参加你举办的那种时髦晚宴？我年纪大了，必须计划一下。”  
  
这也是Will喜欢她的地方，她完全不在意自己的年龄。她不惧怕死亡。事实上，他确信她认为死亡这个想法很滑稽。她对死亡的淡然程度侧面反映出她有着充实的一生，并接受死亡只是一件会自然发生的普通的事情。每一句对于死亡的轻佻评价都让Will觉得自己越来越喜欢她。  
  
“也许这个星期什么时候我们可以请你过来。我相信你们俩讲其他客人的坏话会很有趣，但我也确信你们更喜欢在私下里对对方大吼大叫。”  
  
Hannibal立马发誓他会站在Margaret一边。Will对此印象深刻。Margaret喜欢那些和她一样粗鲁的人，而他清楚地知道她和其他人一同出现在晚宴上会有什么后果：糟糕透顶。他也尊重Will对宴会的看法，找到了一种不把她牵扯进来的方式来招待她。Will感激地对他笑了笑。  
  
“这位Mr. Cheekbones他妈的是谁？”她转身向他问道。  
  
Will捂着嘴，这样他的笑声听起来就不会那么像轰鸣了。Will看到Hannibal低头盯着她，他的嘴角扭曲着，Will一眼就看出来他在憋笑。Hannibal可能觉得他不想让她先赢一局，因为这可能会变成一场口舌之争，值得Will花很多钱买票观看的那种。他甚至不确定谁会获胜。  
  
在确保自己同时获得了Hannibal和Margaret的注意力后，他回答道：“My husband，我的丈夫。”  
  
在他们买完花并和她约好来访日期后，Will和Hannibal离开了花店开始往回走，怀里抱满了鲜花。Will开心地发现，在和Margaret拌嘴之后他的心情更好了。今天一定会是个好日子。  
  
“看起来你也是 **那种人（That Guy）** 。”  
  
“我想这能让我们成为 **那种夫夫（That Couple）** 。”


End file.
